


Time Weeps

by WinterWolf35



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo - Freeform, philza minecraft, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf35/pseuds/WinterWolf35
Summary: An odd statue appears near the remains of L’Manberg. Tubbo and Ranboo happen upon this statue after returning from a run for materials.
Kudos: 12





	1. The Statue

**Author's Note:**

> A comic pages that coincides with this chapter is on my Instagram @/winter_wolf_35

The sun began to set over the horizon, casting an amber glow across everything the light could reach. Tubbo and Ranboo had spent their day collecting materials for Snowchester. Like every other day, they stopped at the crater, gazing down into the pit that was once their nation. A statue stood in front of the remains of the obsidian wall. The statue seemed as if it was frozen in time. Looking at the statue sent a chill down Tubbo’s spine, he was unsettled by its presence. 

“What do you think it is?” Tubbo asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ranboo replied, “It kinda looks like Phil.”

“You’re right, it does,” Tubbo said. 

“I really miss Phil,” Ranboo said somberly. 

“Me too,”

Tubbo couldn’t look at it any longer now that Ranboo had said what he did. Tubbo turned and left the statue where it stood and continued back to Snowchester. But Ranboo stood mesmerized by the oddity. Unlike Tubbo he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Tubbo paused at the bottom of the staircase to wait for Ranboo. He kept his back to it as Ranboo rejoined him at his side. 

“Tubbo are you alright?” Ranboo asked. 

“I’m fine, that thing just creeps me out,” he replied. 

The sun had fallen below the horizon, leaving fleeting light in its wake. They reached the bridge that lead from the main smp to Snowchester. All the way back Tubbo could only think of the comparison Ranboo had made about the statue looking like Phil. He thought it was some cruel prank to leave for someone to constantly remind them of someone they lost.


	2. The Open Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno returns to a place that still hold an open wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with pages 3-4 of the Time Weeps sister comic on my instagram.

The house had became quite since he was gone, that why Techno never wanted to be there much anymore. He only ever went in the front door if he needed something. Today was one of those times Techno needed something. He opened the door and the stale air seeped out. Closing the door behind him, Techno climbed the ladder to the enchanting table. A green and white hat sat on the chest near the book shelves. Techno picked it up and just looked at it. 

“Phil? Why do you have to be gone?” He asked to no one. 

“If you have to be gone, you could have at least taken this with you.” 

Having no space to take it with him, Techno put the hat that once belonged to his friend on. He didn’t feel right wearing it. He thought ‘Phil should be the one wearing this, not me.’ Finishing up what he needed to do, Techno left the house. The air inside slowly stopped stirring and became stagnant once again. 

Foot prints were being left in the snow by the monsters that plagued the land at night. Techno watched as the steam from his breath dispersed into the cold tundra air. 

“Why do people have to leave things on my property?”

He stared at the statue that had appeared near his house. He found it unsettling. Techno walked past the statue and continued on his way towards his temporary base.


	3. The Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traveler returns, but must swiftly leave because his job isn’t over yet.

Shoes slammed the ground as Karl came barreling out of a swirling portal of green and purple. The portal slowly dissipated into the air and Karl looked down at his watch. His face was flustered and out of breath. His watch swung in one hand and he was clenching on to a grey feather in the other. 

“I was too late,” he said, “what am I supposed to do now?”

Karl pocketed the watch and the feather into his hoodie pocket and exited the library. He dedicated to go where it happened, he thought maybe if he was there when he tried again. The ravine where it happened was at least 300 from the center of the smp. Karl slowly came to a sprint as he headed in the direction of the ravine. Karl reached the edge of the ravine and he peered over the ledge. Pools of lava riddled the floor and cascades of water flowed to the bottom. 

The event that Karl had witnessed just meet minutes ago flashed in his head. Looking down to the bottom made Karl sick to his stomach. Retrieving the watch from his pocket, he turned the hands until they spun backwards. He stop once the hands reached his desired date and time. He told himself not to fail this time, not to trip and not to miss a beat. If he did it properly know one would know the wiser, only him. 

Karl paused and he took a breath. Pushing the dial down, a portal began to manifest behind him. Karl stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with pages 5 and 6 of the Time Weeps sister comic on my instagram.


	4. The Fall

:One Month Ago:  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Phil panted. 

He was being followed, by what? He didn’t know, all he knew was that he needed to run and running was all that mattered to him at the time.

He barely managed to stop before plummeting to the bottom of a ravine. It was there, some how it was there. Phil stared into the stone eyes of his pursuer, it made know sense to him. He had never seen in his centuries of life something like what he was standing across from. 

“What the hell are you,” 

He stepped back, he felt his foot slip. The ground crumbled beneath his foot. He fell. There was no way he could save himself, his wings couldn’t carry him anymore, they were to damaged and scarred. He knew this day would come, the day where he would see his life fade to black. He was ok with it, he knew he wouldn’t live forever. 

“Phil? Phil...”

A voice called out to Phil as he plummeted to the bottom of the ravine. The voice was calming and time seemed to slow as it spoke.

“You may die now, but that does not mean the end for you my boy. The day will come where you will rise and be reborn, but for now you must wait. I assure you, that day will come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with pages 7-8 of the Time Weeps sister comic on my instagram.


End file.
